heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.03 - Adorable Murderous Girls
Chinatown is the center of Asian culture here in New York City, not only of Chinese culture. So when Storm Shadow ran into an old Japanese man while cruising for trouble, he lingered to talk about old times. The fact Storm Shadow understood the times during the Vietnam War and after surprises the Japanese man, not only for the U.S., but also for Japan. As a result, Storm Shadow even masked, followed the elder to his herbal and spice shop to sit and talk. It is snowing outside, and the streets are on the quiet side. The plows have already been through here, and the sidewalks are a bit slick. Storm Shadow had situated himself behind some racks so they two could talk easily, but he would not be visible by those outside or just entering the shop. The Japanese flows smoothly between the two, and Storm Shadow catches up on some of the events in Japan he missed between then and now, and in America, when the elderly man came over here to be with his daughter and her family here in Chinatown. Well. Lunair kinda sorta made a friend who reads kanji. And she's all about new life experiences. So, why not? She wears a long, heavy winter coat over her body armor (the sleek, modern kind - almost like someone dropped a sci fi novel onto her or something). It makes her look a little bulky and a kindly old lady offers to sell her some sort of weight loss herbs 'You want a boyfriend, yes?'. Sheepishly, Lunair buys a few and makes her way along. best not to admit she's wearing armor beneath her coat. She has a scarf wrapped around her throat and lower face, and a hat takes care of most of the rest. She peers out between hat and scarf. Ah hah! Herbs and spices (and not the weight loss kind...)! Carefully, politely she enters the shop. She's a little covered and snow, and being mindful not to drag ice and mud in. The young woman seems polite and well manners. She actually even waits, almost puppy-like, looking around and trying not to disturb any conversation. If she can even see anyone. Let's see. Okay, pocketbook out... reading! Storm Shadow falls silent when he hears the jingle of the bell, though the old man is still talking. The Ninja nods politely, but then motions toward his side just past the rack he is half hiding behind. That is when the old Japanese man notices the chill and wraps his blanket about him a little more tightly. He speaks in not the best English, "Welcome to shop. Nice to have you." He bows his head respectfully. "Help find something good, yes?" There are a few people in black coats moving about outside and starting to approach the front door. Fortunately, Lunair can't speak Japanese. For better or worse, she isn't quite aware of the people just outside. Not yet. She jerks, startled as she's addressed and goes a little wide-eyed. Happily, she's a lot better about not pulling a weapon when startled these days. She turns a bit red, looking sheepish. "Hello there! Thank you, mister." She's well mannered, despite her thousand yard stare and slightly lagging facial emotion. She's trying. "And sure, that sounds great. What works well in winter?" She's open to suggestions. It is apparent she's not a picky eater (from the question, not the armor bulk! - though, that could - really go either way...). So, what would he suggest...? She seems curious, and reasonably friendly. Still unaware of the Ninja because that's how ninja do until they shout their attack name and jump on you. The elderly Japanese man moves to stand, and starts to point out rices. He says their names and the food in Japanese, though he has a mixture of English in there. "Yose Nabe, Mitzutaki, Oden, Torizosui, they very good. Chicken, fish, vegetables. Most Americans, they no like Yudofu," it has tufo in. "Many good spices, bring warm to body from cold. Soups good this time of year." Though the man falls silent as the door opens again, the bell ringing and he sees some Japanese men enter in his shop, three total. It has crowded it, as his shop is very small. They wear slacks and button-up white shirts beneath their long black coats. Two have their heads shaved and tattoos on their heads, the other has long black hair pulled into a pony tail. Two of them stare really hard at Lunair, while the third says something in Japanese, causing the old man to appear nervous and uncomfortable. "With...customer, will see you soon, yes?" Lunair is an attentive audience. She's also remarkably patient, nodding. "I see... okay," Yes, got it. She smiles a little. "Those sound good," She agrees. And she'll definitely spend a chunk of change here. She's well off, it seems. She's good-natured, at least. And direly under socialized. Something just seems /off/ about her. Her distant stare manages to pull into focus though, hearing the door open. She looks over her shoulder. She glances between the three men entering, and then to the man. She pauses as they stare hard at her, expression blank. That's a new one on her. She SHOULD look afraid, but it's just not there. There's nothing. Thousand yard stare returning. Oh my. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. He's very kindly helping me," She nods, lowering her head politely. See? Manners. And sticking with - and in front of - the old man. The one with long black hair says, "Hurry up then, and get out of here." The underlying threat is obvious, most would leave without their purchases. The elderly man winces and goes to gather what the young lady wants, hands shaking as he does so. He is heading toward the counter to quickly ring her up, hands unsteady. Storm Shadow frowns deeply beneath his white mask. Damn, if the young lady wasn't there he could have just handled them. Still, the shop is small, what could he do to minimize the damage? He moves slightly, at the edge of revealing himself. "..." A polite smile. "Here, sir, let me help," She offers. She eyes the three men, concerned now. Lunair is realizing something is amiss, but what? She doesn't move too far from the old man, sort of a barrier between them. "I'm sorry if I'm causing any trouble," She offers. She doesn't - seem to notice Storm just yet (he IS a ninja and those three dudes seem less than friendly. There's something setting her senses off. It's a fighter's instinct, imbued from years of knowing when something is more than a little hostile. She shifts her stance a little, just in case. Odd. Most young girls don't stand quite so defensively. But it's not overt. She's just helping if the old man lets her and keeping herself between, ready to pay in exact cash. "Please, keep the change." Smile. She responds to kindness well, it seems. Another shift of his body, and Storm Shadow brings a white gloved finger tip to his mask covered mouth as he looks at the girl, winking toward her. Alright, that's weird, but he drew attention to himself at first. He then motions for Lunair to come toward him. The old man notices, and a thought crosses his mind. The old man nods and smiles a little shakily, "Lady go out back? Busy up front." It prevents the girl from getting too close to the Yakuza guys. Huh? There's a guy here. Her eyes widen and she stifles a smile at the wink. Okay. Cool. She seems - kinda happy, really. Anyone that brave - is bound to be interesting! She says nothing, flicking her gaze elsewhere. Lunair looks worried about the old man. She smiles weakly to him. She's more worried about him, why is that? Does she know or have something? "Sure thing, sir," She nods. And she moves towards Storm, still - worrying. But obeying all the same. Storm Shadow nods toward Lunair, motioning toward the back door, iffy on if she takes it. But he realizes his break was likely too long, he is going to be busy tonight with his 'fun'. He motions for the old man to go down, and then he steps out into the open and to his full height. He speaks in smooth Japanese, shrugging slightly. Two guns are pulled him on, but he seems unconcerned as the old man ducks down behind the counter. Actually, his arms are crossed over his chest. When his arms uncross after something something is said in Japanese in a threatening tone by the long haired man, the two thugs with the hugs cry out in pain and drop their guns without pulling triggers, throwing stars sticking out from their wrists. The long-haired guy goes running for the door close by, and the minions are soon chasing after him. "Well, I suppose the hunt is on. But, no damage!" The old man peeks up and says, "Yes, no shop damage for once. Very happy," he says thankfully. And Storm Shadow glances toward Lunair, who likely did not necessarily leave, "Do you fight girl? You move like you do, and you have a nice stare," his tone actually approving. Lunair will - take it. For now. She glances over her shoulder, for now. She only partially steps out and away, sort of slinking as she can into the shadows. Just enough to make the door opening and closing noises. But she was there. Sneaky git. Too bad she doesn't speak a lick of Japanese. Still, she's been treated kindly and that's something she doesn't seem to forget. Hearing the sounds of running, only a little relief crosses her face. A foe alive is a foe who tends to be licking wounds and angry, planning a thousand revenge scenarios. And the old man is okay! She peeks over, looking a little guilty. She totally didn't leave. "... yeah. Not so much hand to hand, but if that comes to it-" A shrug. She can. She's apparently more of a marksman, but she has SOME hand to hand experience. Though, by hand to hand, it's totally weapon to hand or weapon to weapon. A ninja might check her sheet, then Nelson laugh because - hand to hand? Yeah, not happening at all. "Um. Thanks. Most people look at you kind of funny when you move that way," And that stare. People can sense predators, and she knows it. But she smiles to Storm. "Thank you. I'm - appreciate it." She's used to people being /afraid/ of her or unnerved. "That was pretty cool." Like a /ninja/. Wait. Storm Shadow chuckles, "Well, got a weapon on you then? I cannot very well let those men get away, they will cause trouble for my friend later," motioning toward the elderly man. "I wonder if it is just a 'thing' for young women in this era, that they enjoy beating up on bad men?" There is humor in his tone, and he appears relaxed. In either case, he should likely text Jynn. Though he and Snake Eyes provided no explanation to the young man last night, Storm Shadow did at least exchange numbers with him. "I believe I know where they are retreating to." "I can have whichever weapon I need. Do I need a quiet one?" Lunair asks, tilting her head. She nods, seeming to understand. "And um. Could be. It's sort of a long story in my case," There's a distinct unease. It's all she has and is. But she relaxes after a moment, smiling a little. "I see. Well, if I can help, let me know." She doesn't usually work for free, but kindness is something Lunair rarely forgets. And people who aren't unnerved by her? Double bonus. She is standing near the back of the shop, looking concerned. Storm Shadow chuckles, "I don't bite, unless asked. Well...that and you aren't jail bait," Lunair does look young. "Come on, we can have a little fun." The elder looks over toward Lunair with some concern, "Be careful, yes?" And he looks at Storm Shadow more seriously, saying something with surprising firmness in Japanese. Storm Shadow remembers himself and bows respectfully toward the elderly man, saying something in Japanese back. Of course, the man is warning Storm Shadow to keep the young lady safe, and Storm Shadow is promising to do so. But soon he is heading out the back door, and motions for Lunair to follow. He pulls out a cell phone he got for more easily portable communication when in uniform as his tablet is not as easy to transport about like that. It's a burner phone. He texts Jynn, letting him know where to meet him to beat up on some Yakuza losers, and asking if he minds a little blood. "How do you feel about blood little one?" Storm Shadow's voice is casual as he heads toward some crates and carefully steps about them, avoiding the holes in them to get to a nearby roof top. He then points toward the area they are going to be heading, "There, a warehouse. That is where they will go, there will be others waiting with them." "... should I be?" Jailbait? Lunair looks concerned. She isn't sure what that means, exactly. Her eyebrows furrow. What does it MEAN? It was cute, yes. Maybe flirty. Processing... processing... She really is under socialized. But she just smiles and goes with it. "Okay," Nod. "And sure thing, will do, sir." She promises the old fellow. At least he'll have a friendly, if eccentric regular customer. If only they knew the firepower Lunair was capable of bringing to bear. Or her armor. But she smiles, looking grateful for the concern. "Thank you." D'aw. She's touched. There's a pause as he asks her about blood. "It's something my job involves, I suppose. There's not much sense in excess, but that's life." She is neutral towards it. Mercifully, Lunair is lucid today. And doesn't have a yandere mode yet. She follows along, nodding. "I see." She's fairly agile, although she's learning to make her way along more easily. The old man watched Lunair and Storm Shadow leave with concern, and hopes he will see the young lady soon. She seemed so nice! The hard stare didn't frighten him when she was so polite and nice. He was just speaking for a few hours with a ninja after all. "Your job? You don't seem like the usual mercenary. Saboteur perhaps?" But Storm Shadow is soon moving about the roof tops, testing Lunair's ability to free run, careful not to push her too far as he moves to the meeting spot he suggested to Jynn, hoping the young man is nearby. "I was a mercenary, assassin really, retired for now. Not sure if I will go back to it or not. Just because one is good at something, does not mean that is the path they must walk." Jynn was already out and nearby the warehouse, Snake Eyes had him watching for more of the Yakuza, so when Storm Shadoow texts him, he lets him know where he is. He didn't mind blood, hell he's normally the one making the other person bleed. Dressed in all dark black and blue cameo. He's near where they are supposed to be meeting at and silently he drops from alow ceiling in a crouch looking up to Storm Shadow before rising. Lunair smiles and waves to the old man. Her stare seems distant, marking someone who sees battle more than she should. Either way, she liked the old fellow. He seems kind. She looks to Storm. "Kind of? I just find jobs I like and go from there." She follows. She's agile, and she's done a LITTLE bit of it, but it's not her thing. "Nene was working with me on this - last time I fell into a dumpster. She held up a card with a 4." Sadface. Poor Lunair. She'd have her own laugh track some days. "There is one thing I have that others did not. I can show you if you're curious." He seems nice enough, tilting her head as she listens. "And I see." He's the second person to say that. A Ninja and Wolverine. Maybe there's something to it. But there's a Jynn. "Is that your friend?" She asks quietly. Or their contact? "Is that like in the Olympics? Score cards? A 4 is pretty bad that." Lunair is a little said in her free running. Such a pity. Storm Shadow advises, "It is a useful skill, I suggest getting better at it. There is a French martial art that essentially is free running, but it assists with how to leap, jump over things, take falls, and such. There should be local senseis for it." Storm Shadow hrms, "Something no one else has? Now that sounds interesting." Storm Shadow soon leads the way back to the street, and opens a back door to reveal Jynn. The building is abandoned, to all but the rats. "Yes, I suppose you can call him a friend," that humor back in Storm Shadow's eyes. "Kid this is kid...I have no idea how to introduce you two, why don't you introduce yourselves?" He is relaxed, and in good humor. Then again, his brother and he had made up, and they even had fun together yesterday beating up bad guys together of all silliness. It was fun enough, that Storm Shadow kept with the fun into tonight. You need to vote for other players before voting for Jynn again. "Yeah, she was teasing me," Lunair admits. She does seem to be a hard worker. "And oh, I figured. I'm sorta used to um, dealing with people at range..." She explains. She doesn't seem too ruffled, though. She's - working on it. And Deadpool's the ninja of the duo, it seems. "Sure. Say when. And hello," She greets Jynn politely. There's an amusement at how lighthearted this ninja man is. Most ninja she meets are totally one hundred percent serious business. Most. And then, she pauses at the introductions. "My name is Lunair, but I go by Scarlet Arsenal on the job. Or Scarlet. But someone said it sounded like red butt, so I think I may change that one." She looks pained, embarrassed. For shame! "Pleased to meet you," She offers. Should she offer a handshake? Stop looking so confused, Lunair. Because that is exactly what she does. Look confused. Jynn looks to the woman then to Storm Shadow, "You didn't say you were bringing guests." eh says as he looks to Lunair. Yeah Storm Shadow is talkative and well he's really gotten to see how talkative he is all last night. He shakes his head, "You really need to work on who your working with." he sighs and rubs the back of his head, his night black and crimson eyes focuses on Lunair as she introduces herself. He does laugh when she mentions what others thought of her name. "You should keep it, sound pretty hawt if you ask me." he says. He offers her a gloved hand, "Well hurry up, we shouldn't be caught up in this doorway." Actually, Tommy can be very serious at times, this is just not one of them. It is typically when he kills, that he is serious and he hasn't been doing that lately. "Scarlet Arsenal, it isn't bad," Storm Shadow comments. "Arsenal I assume is in a reference of one that uses many different arms or weapons?" He refrains from comment about red buttons. "I just picked her up at a Japanese spices and herbal shop. I didn't even know her name. Kids these days are all so violent." But he then nods toward Lunair, "I am Storm Shadow. Since the other one didn't share a name, you can call him kid," jerking a thumb toward Jynn. Of course he's going to pick on his little brother's pupil. "We will spend only a few short minutes discussing a plan, and then we will attack. They will be gathering forces and setting up barrcades right now I suspect. The Yakuza are gathered in a warehouse, it currently has a number of items stored in it, but I do not believe they are weapons." Little does Storm Shadow know, they are actually Christmas decorations of all things. Storm Shadow moves further into the building, to make room for Lunair, and actually goes to peer out a broken window with a low grunt before he pulls back away from it. "Scarlet Arsenal is a distance attacker. I am as well, but I can handle up close fighting," as he did with his brother. Though Jynn would have likely noticed that though Storm Shadow knows more styles and has more training than Jynn, their talent level is about on par with each other in hand-to-hand which means he was out-shined by Snake Eyes in the fighting. "Though swordsmanship is a secondary to me. With the number of individuals I expect to be there, which is likely going to be at least twelve, I will not be performing hand-to-hand myself. I could manage, but I rather keep a higher edge when outnumbered by so many." Lunair looks apologetic. "Sorry." She smiles weakly. She looks to Jynn, and tilts her head. "What should I call you?" She asks. And a glance to Storm, nodding. "Yeah. Watch." She pulls a light saber into existence and turns it on (SAFELY away from faces, limbs, etc) and dismisses it. The weapon is totally gone. She must be a forensic nightmare. "And oh, kid." Well, okay. She'll go with that. She listens more than speaks, following along carefully. At least she's slender. Ish. She does have a sleek suit of armor beneath her coat on (enough to get her sold weight loss herbs. Oh, kindly grandma... Lunair couldn't get mad at the little old lady). She smiles faintly. "If it comes down to it, I can fight with a weapon closely." But she'd really, really rather not. Pause. "I wonder if the dubstep -" On the other hand, that thing's a bit overused. But dubstepping Yakuza might be /hilarious/. She contemplates this. "I understand." She trusts the others, being a fish out of water. But a good audience, at least. Taking a moment and shaking his head, "Just call me Jynn." he says to her. Well it's his name and well he's still learning the tools of the trade, but he's noticed that he and Storm Shadow are about level in hand to hand skills. Not really given any weapons yet, guess there is still more training to he done, Jynn nods when he listens to both speak about their preferences. Though when Lunair pulls out a light saber his mouth drops, "I want one." he says as he looks at her and has found his new best friend. Rubbing his head a little bit, "How many are we looking at and I guess I will be the one down there up close and personal then." he states. He does show a pair of holstered style six shooters, elegantly made. "I think I will be putting these away after a while, but still need to give them some time to shine." he tells both Storm Shadow and Lunair. Storm Shadow stiffens. That was NOT sleight of hand in the least. He didn't see it at least, thus his wariness increased, let alone some weapon like that! "What was that?" He asks seriously, because he has never seen Star Wars. "Was that the thing no one else could do?" Jynn likely hasn't seen Storm Shadow like this before, suddenly intent, predator-like. He saw something unique, and he is quick to zero in on it as his mind attempts to process it. Storm Shadow blinks at the guns. He has a handgun strapped to him, but he has never once touched it in front of Snake Eyes or Jynn. "Use them if it pleases you. Matters little to me. Not very ninja-like though, but sometimes, it's a matter of survival." Survival ranks higher than being 'ninja-like' apparently. But his dark eyes stare at Lunair again, eagerly awaiting an explanation if he can obtain one, and Jynn apparently hoping to get a light saber. "Pleased to meet you, Jynn." She smiles to him. "Sure, what color? And that's - I create weapons. And ammo. Sometimes small explosives. I've had to use flash bangs, grenades and a few mines..." So she's her own armory. Interesting. Chucking a mine at a dude was something else, really. She will hand him over the color he asks for - purple. Hey, Mace Windu... "That's a good pick," She grins a little. Lunair seems unruffled. "Sometimes, I can disintegrate some things - but that's a lot harder for me," Handwave. She seems surprised. "I guess if you guys wanted to jump in, there's always the flash bang option." She shrugs. "Um, so - er - sorry to hijack the raid." Lunair fidgets a little. "Did you want to startle them, surprise them or just wade in?" Peer. "I know Storm Shadow." he says as he covers the weapons back up and decides against using them. They aren't ninja like and that's what he's trying to become like his Sensei and his brother. He quirks a brow at Storm Shadow when he begins to inquire about the weapons Lunair uses, he smirks a little bit. "I gotta show you Star Wars." he tells the other ninja. "Purple>" he tells LUnair. As she continues on about the weapons she can create and that she could use grenades, "Flashbangs and smoke could be beneficial to use." "Can I adopt you?" Just the way Storm Shadow says that...he isn't frightened with this girl's power, he's in awe of it. He /wants/. Well, not the girl exactly, that could prove awkward considering her likely age which is YOUNG! But he means her powers. Though the girl is adorable. "Flashbangs and smoke more than acceptable. Just don't overkill on the smoke, I have a mask, but I rather not burn my eyes to hell and back again. Can you sniper when others are in the fray?" He's asking questions, inquiring on the girl, probing. She just got a lot more interesting to Storm Shadow. Jynn interests him because of how he moves, Lunair for her strange gift. Lunair's in college! She pauses. She smiles a little as Jynn offers to show him Star Wars. Awe. She hands over the light saber. "Well, just be careful. Flashbangs aren't picky about whose eyes and ears get overwhelmed. It'd be a toss, wait, hop in." Her eyes widen at Storm's awe and question. She turns red and grins. "I live in an apartment by myself, mostly." And other times, she lives with Deadpool. "I'm in college, so I wonder if it's a bit late for adoption. But -" It is intriguing. And she seems curious. "My weapons are temporary. They stay as long as I want, but ..." Handwave. She seems surprised by their reactions. Normally, people are terrified. This is something new. "And yeah, I'm pretty good at marksmanship. That's no problem." She is also surprised by the questions. "I'm not holding us up, am I?" She seems shy about the questions. But she still answers. Jynn stretches out a bit, he blinks when Storm Shadow speaks about adopting Lunair. "Well I don't, but I will make do." he says knowing he will wait in hiding until the last minute then coming out and attacking. "I don't think she can be adopted and dude she looks like she's in college." he says in defense of Lunair, "Granted she is pretty cute." eh smiles and winks at Lunair. Jynn doesn't flinch at the use of her powers and the more she speaks about her abilities and how good of a shot she is. "Well if you can be our sniper for this, we will need the element of surprise." Looking to Storm Shadow for a moment, he tries to think, "How long will this light saber last?" he asks getting an idea. "And no your not holding us up." "Having a stronger resistance is worth learning more about you Scarlet Arsenal. And adoption works a little differently for us. Jynn was adopted in by my little brother, Snake Eyes." But Storm Shadow says no more on it for now, he will need to learn more about Lunair, but her powers are fascinating. He finally says, "Very well. If you can provide me some smoke bombs and flashbangs, we will get started. I'll want you to take the roof, there is an entry point up above via a trap door. I think it was made as an access point to get to the roof and clean it," he advises. "There is even a ladder you can lower to get to the grating bridges that act as the second floor. Actually, Jynn, you take the flashbangs and smoke bombs. I can cover you while you toss them in and Scarlet Arsenal gets into place." He pulls out his bow and unfolds it, locking it into place. It is a beautiful white thing of deadly artmanship. He tests the string before slowly releasing it it back to its restful place. Lunair is quiet. She smiles a little. Though, she turns even more red as Jynn smiles and winks at her. It feels nice not to be scary! Even cute! "T-thanks... That's kind of you to say." Fidget. She seems shyer about being cute than an unholy terror (which, technically, she is). "I'm an alright shot- I don't like bragging." She stays red. Lunair listens to the plan and smiles at the chat. But chat time is over, and she nods. "Okay, go to the roof," She recounts. She is a good audience, and will give Jynn the 2 or 3 of each: smoke bomb and flash bang. "Just be careful," She murmurs. "And that's a neat bow. I'll head up when you give the word then." Jynn looks at his new toy and smiles, taking the smoke bombs and flash bangs, he pockets them and then turns to Storm Shadow. Quirking a brow, "What do we do now?" he asks. He's not lead any missions and well this is Storm Shadows tasks for them, it's best he learns from his seniors. Glancing back to Lunair, he looks her over then back to Storm Shadow, Jynn doesn't have any other visible weapons on him but the guns he had, he holstered them because they are not ninja like. Storm Shadow nods at that. He then starts to describe the warehouse, the fact it has a skylight and high story windows, a metal flooring that works as bridges as the second floor and how there are some offices built on platforms up there that are accessiable by metal grating stairs. The general size force that is expected there - which is about twenty enemies - the firepower, and more. He goes through it like someone that scoped the place out and planned this, expected this to happen. And when Storm Shadow is finished his explanation, the man adds, "As I stated earlier, I'd like Jynn to use the items provided to him to give cover as we go in the front. I'll start out with my bow and arrow and then engaged via sword. I'll need you to be your utmost alert Scarlet Arsenal," using Lunair's codename for now. "I rather 'the kid' and I not to be hit by friendly fire," a bit of mild humor there. "But essentially our goal is to provide distraction and cover for you to pick them off. I'm perfectly fine with excessive force, it is not as if we are leaving a calling card. Let's get the job done, and depart. We want to hurt operations, not obtain new stalkers." He is also more cruel than Snake-Eyes, less consideration for an enemy's life. Jynn may pick up the differences between them quickly, depending. Lunair, strangely enough - seems to have no problems whatsoever with leaving an enemy dead or alive. A wounded foe has a nasty habit of coming back angrier and stronger at the worst possible moment. She'd rather not get stabbed in the face in the shower or something. Embarrassing /and/ lethal. She nods quietly, as she listens to the explanation. "Okay, and don't worry, I won't use the rocket launcher." Or the Dubstep gun. Even if ninja dancing would be hilarious and awesome. Ahem. "I'll start moving quietly when you're ready then," She murmurs. In the front, from above. Got it. Jynn nods his head at the plan and the layout of the warehouse, knowing where he would do this at. Jynn begins moving out towards where they would be breaching in. "Keep fast and don't stay in one spot too long." he says to both Storm Shadow and Scarlet Aresenal. Jynn is pretty fast and already does he have two of the smoke grenades in hand with his fingers in the pulling pins. Landing lightly on his feet and moving fast and quietly, something that Storm Shadow will notice, that Jynn has some skills in stealth, possibly due to what he's been doing for the past few years. Finding a spot to throw the two smoke grenades, he waits for the O.K. Storm Shadow heads out with the other two, motioning Lunair to head up above. There isn't a fire escape so he says, "Make a grapple gun, saw some of those used on the news by heroes in clips. They look fun." He needs to get one, seriously. But then he parts Lunair after stating, "Two minutes, be in position for attack." Storm Shadow settles out the front docking doors and considers them. His expression is thoughtful, before he pulls out a small device from one of his many pouches. He heads toward the docking bay door, and works to avoid the camera or when he cannot, to remain in the shadows with movement meant not to draw attention to him. He sets the device on the docking bay door and then moves back as it starts counting down. The Yakuza has no idea what they had gotten into with Storm Shadow. Because, two minutes later, the explosion goes off and blows the docking bay door away - well, most of it, like a huge hole in it - but it doesn't really have much of a blast radius. This leaves a wide opening for Jynn to send his 'gifts' in, and for Storm Shadow to start his attack after their delivery. Technically, she can probably do that! No problem! One emerges out of the air. Lunair nods to Storm Shadow. "They do, I guess now's a good time to try this," She offers to Storm. She looks to Jynn and nods. She smiles at him. "Sure thing." Quiet's a bit tougher when you usually solve your problems with mines, C4 and rocket launchers. But she is a forensic nightmare. She waves to them, and with that, she will use the grapple hook thingy and make her way up. She does her best to be quiet and she IS pretty sneaky when not blowing something to Kingdom Come. Explosions: Heck yeah. But today is not explosion day. That's Tuesday. And so she finagles her way up to the appointed spot. Quietly (so quietly!), waiting for the appropriate moment to pick off anyone exceptionally dangerous. And that is an ALARMINGLY large sniper rifle she has perched up there. At least if any samurai elephants try to kill Storm or Jynn (was it pirates or samurai that are natural enemies to ninja?), they'll be uh. Safe. Safe-ish. Jynn as if on que he tosses two of the smoke grenades into the warehouse after the explosions go off, with the Yakuza being disoriented, the smoke clouds their vision and soon a loud bang can be heard as a flash could be seen signalling the others to begin firing. The grenades were thrown in areas to obscure the Yakuza but not Storm Shadow and Lunair. Though before he leaves, he does winks to Lunair again, now trusting in her skills and Storm Shadow, Jynn quickly dashes inside moving towards the nearest Yakuza to him and quickly knocking him out with a choke hold and zip tying him to a post to keep him from getting away. He figures they could use him later for more information. Storm Shadow lifts up and draws his bow smoothly and effortlessly. When he releases it, he actually shoots into the smoke without concern, a thump followed afterwards. When he draws again, that arrow is released into a wrist of someone trying to shoot at Jynn and he cries out in pain. He starts to move then, drawing and shooting his bow even as he heads through the opening. Even with the gun shots ringing about the warehouse, Storm Shadow has a way to filter noise and sound through his training. It is better in quiet, more efficient, but he has had to learn how to do this in the middle of battle and chaos for it to be efficient. He can find his targets by the slightest noise of movement, the shift of the smoke in how it billows, a cough and wheeze. He is in his element within the smoke cover. Lunair smiles back at Jynn's wink. She nods, and watches the two. She's mindful, perched as she is and peering down through a scope. And Lunair is a champion of chaos. At least she hasn't gotten out some of the stranger, more chaotic weapons. She is attentive, her cross-hairs landing on a hapless target now and then. At least, ones without arrows already in them or zip tied up, at any rate. No need to kill those bound. It's more the gentleman politely asking how people's days are with a gun. She's impressed, but minds her task with laser-like focus. Kind of. She's glancing over her own shoulder now and then. It's probably less impressive and flashy, but almost no one snipes with disco. Jynn isn't flashy but sometimes his attacks and defenses do come off that way. Flipping to the side as one of the Yakuza thugs manages to close in with him. Parrying a strike towards his head with the man's rifle, Jynn sweeps his legs from under him and comes around with an elbow strike towards his chest slamming him down to the ground, then rolling over the hood of a car and opening the car door as another man charges him and collides with the door. Jynn quickly slams the door on the man and a nice crunch is heard. Something is broken, but he's not dead, something that both Lunair and Storm Shadow will notice, Jynn doesn't hesitate to hurt someone to put them down, but he's not killing anyone. Storm Shadow has to tuck his bow away, quickly and efficiently unfolding it and slipping it away even as he pulls his sword out. It's strange, if he was still Cobra he would kill ever last one, but this time he doesn't. Many die, but not all. He moves with grace and deadliness, his body twisting to avoid the bullets, and his sword sings out to actually cut the barrel off of a gun. The power of his sword, a true Clan sword is matched by few in this world and exceeded by even fewer due to the secret techniques of the Clan. He spins with a kick, sending someone flying when his booted foot connects with his head. There is a cracking sounding or rather a snapping sound as the neck snapped for instant death, but his next attack only cuts off a man's hand. He play bleed out, but there is a good chance he will also survive. The screams of pain and suffering doesn't even register for Storm Shadow. These are people that bully others for their hard earned money, sell drugs, and work in slave trade. These are monsters that kill people, and force people into labor for their own benefits. Then again, is his Clan much better? Storm Shadow would say 'yes'. They have not forgotten their honor. A backwards kick from Storm Shadow sends one of the men flying backwards into crates, sending tinsel up into the air like sparkling confetti! When a shot rings out from Lunair's mega-rifle, another man trying to shoot Storm Shadow from behind gets knocked into other crates that crush and send colorful Christmas bulbs rolling away with a tinkle sound likely lost in the noise of combat. The group are soon discovering there are more like thirty-five men in here, but they are no match for this trio. Lunair doesn't pick off anyone who isn't an active danger. It's rude to kill steal and they seem pretty happy punching Yakuza out there. She's unfamiliar with ninja and clans, but then - she's unfamiliar with a good chunk of the world. It's a hazard of growing up in a negative pressure room. You don't get out much. It's a bit startling to see a sword cutting up a gun. Was that what they meant? Her weapons had no soul. No soul. She shakes it off. She doesn't pay attention to the screams, the noises. This is Lunair's job. It's all that she has and all that she knows. Also she giggles when some guy gets tinsel'd and another gets Christmas bulb'd. Now she's just screwing with them and knocking a few over and into things. Horrible! ... but HILARIOUS and /festive/. Jynn doesn't pay attention to the numbers, but at the next person and his surroundings. Still thirty-five people is a big number and Jynn moves between cover, gun shots ringing out towards him but that's when his real skills play out, especially when one of the Yakuza appear off to his right and fires. Jynn moves /FAST/ his reactions a blur as he dodges the bullet completely and putting him in a position to strike his opponent, with such force that the man seems to snap back. There was no added power behind the strikes, just his reflexes are just that damn quick. The mans partner comes in and manages to hit Jynn between the shoulders dropping the young apprentice ninja, but he kicks back into the mans nuts hard. The Yakuza staggers as he grabs his balls and just drops, all the fight kicked right out of him, but two more Yakuza try to seize the opportunity to take Jynn out. And Storm Shadow reveals the fact he is used to working with a group even if he doesn't like to admit it. He is aware of his surroundings and what others are doing. A throwing knife is suddenly flung out to lodge in one of the Yakuza's throats, and there is a hand signal from Storm Shadow for Lunair to provide cover to Jynn as Storm Shadow actually runs across the room with his sword flashing toward Jynn. Lunair watches them, carefully. She winces in sympathy as poor Jynn gets dropped. And then someone gets nailed in the groin. Yeow. It's impressive, though. She Looks concerned as two more Yakuza try to take Jynn out. They're a bit close for her liking, but she can indeed, provide cover. The Christmas maliciousness is halted in lieu of serious cover. One gent used to be an adventurer, but his leg buckles beneath him. Perhaps he'll find a more peaceful job that doesn't involve trying to stab Storm or Jynn. But she is quiet, above, watching and carefully minding their cover. With the help he is getting, Jynn is able to get back on his feet, he hurts but he begins blocking out the pain like he was taught to do, his feet back under him and he grabs one of the man who wasn't shot by Lunair, and slams him into the ground. A bow of his head is offered, not in any direction, but Lunair and Storm Shadow would know it was towards them for saving him. Ducking back down as another gun shot whizzes past him, Jynn rolls under another shot and throws a kick into a man's knee, hearing it crack and as he tumbles down, he upper cuts the man with a palm strike lifting him off the ground. It is only about three minutes more before everyone is down, dead, or sobbing in pain as they try to stop the blood flow and save their lives. Storm Shadow pulls out a white clothe and cleans his sword carefully before he sticks it back away. He will do a better cleaning later tonight. "It appears our job here is finished, we should depart. Someone hopefully called it into the police." Though Storm Shadow does move toward other crates toward the back and takes out his gun and shoots some of the latches. He tucks his gun away and pulls up the latches to reveal drugs. Drugs and Christmas stuff and a car....Yakuza are royally messed up. "Talk about the snow," and he starts to walk away casually. Aw. Lunair smiles a little at the bow. Jynn's okay and she looks relieved. Though, she winces at the cracks she hears. She doesn't hear all of them, but some poor saps are either not getting up again or going to live minus some mobility. She still has her winter coat on over her body armor (and still recalls the friendly old lady who offered her weight loss herbs because ... surely she wants-) Ahem. No distractions! Nevertheless, she watches and after the three minutes, she looks through the scope. Well then. The rifle and its shells disappear, and she clambers down to go out and away. Jynn moves and zipties those who are injured and make sure they are secured to something and make it hard for them to free themselves. With the police coming it's good timing, sore and hurt, the young ninja apprentice follows Storm Shadow and nods his head, "Well the police will be in good spirits getting these drugs out of here." he says. And with that, he quickly follows Storm Shadow out and hoping Scarlet Arsenal has already slipped out and making her way to the rendezvous point. Category:Log